Adventures in Kataang
by BlackRose108
Summary: A collection of Aang and Katara's innocent, dramatic, and awkward side throughout the show. Fluffy, Angsty, and all in-canon Kataang. It'll be quite an adventure!


**Yo, more BlackRose goodness in this story. I've been noticing that although I enjoy writing Fire War Renaissance, I miss out on writing for the innocent days of Kataang. **

**So the plot bunnies got to me and this came up. The title is pretty simple and I only have one plan for this story as of now, and it's to explore the one thing Aang and Katara do best on the show: hugging and being awkwardly adorable. I'll try to keep the "adventures" in chronological order of the show.**

**So, if you haven't figured it out yet, this'll just be a lot of fluff (some of importance and some will just be pointless). I'm sure I'll get some drama and angst in there too, but it's all Kataang in all its glory, so just kick back and relax!**

**This particular part takes place right after the Warriors of Kyoshi episode.**

Adventure 1: What About Hugging a Girl?

Aang could honestly say that he didn't know a thing about interacting with a woman.

He knew of them, sure; met plenty of them and even admired a few, but as far as really being close to one….he was lost.

So what was he supposed to do when Katara hugged him?

He was aware enough to know that Katara wasn't normal, at least in his mind. He liked her, a lot, a whole lot, but he never expected to feel the way he did when she wrapped his arms around him.

He looked back at the little time he had known her, and she had only hugged him once before, back when he needed comfort at the air temple. And although it certainly calmed him down, he really didn't pay too much attention to how warm she was…how good she smelled…how soft her hair was….

"Aang?" Katara's voice penetrated his mind and he jumped up, coming out of the light daze he was in.

"Wh-what?" He mumbled.

"We've landed; it's time to set up camp." Katara told him softly, due to the lateness of the hour. Sokka had already jumped down from his steering position on Appa, collecting fire wood to make a quick fire before he plopped down after a long evening of making sure Zuko didn't catch up with them.

"Oh," Aang shook his head, yawning in the realization of how tired he really was and stood sluggishly, taking a few items from the saddle before air bending himself down. Katara giggled in the background, watching him clumsily take more things down from the saddle while she set up the tents.

"Aang…" She called lightly.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you alright, you seem a little, um….loopy." She tried to keep a straight face while still being concerned. His general sluggishness and dazed appearance was quite entertaining, but she still had some worry that riding the unagi twice that day had done some late term damaging.

"I'm fine, just…a little dizzy." He answered truthfully, placing a hand on his forehead to emphasize his point, even blushing a little to things Katara knew nothing about.

"Alright, well if you feel sick, just tell me and I'll try to help." She told him, placing a hand on his shoulder that made him jump. His sudden gesture made Katara fidget as well, she winced as if she had hurt him.

"I'm off to bed, you two." Sokka announced rather loudly, flopping down in his sleeping bag and closing his eyes with a blissful smile. "You guys should be going to bed too," he mentioned, eyes still closed. "We have to get up early tomorrow just in case Zuko's still on our tail."

"Alright." Katara called back and turned back to Aang, who was staring at her rather awkwardly. She tilted her head downwards, examining him as he just stared blankly forward towards her. "Aang?" She questioned and before he could even get a god look at her, an un-corruptible force of will within him just made him lunge forward and brace her in a bone crushing hug.

To say the least, it was awkward.

Katara couldn't even bring her arms up to hug him back, or even breath for that matter. Aang just held her as tightly as he possibly could, breathing heavily against the base of her neck. Katara swallowed hard, taken aback by his sudden impulse to hug her, and as much as she would've liked to show him some affection as well, she really couldn't move.

"Um, Aang," Katara strangled to speak mere seconds—though it felt more like hours—later. "I-I can't breathe." Katara carefully reminded him. She heard him gasp against her, releasing her immediately, giving her a wide eyed flush of embarrassment that just made her laugh.

"I'm sorry." I shouted nervously, a little too loudly for his own taste.

"It's okay," Katara shrugged. "I don't mind a hug, just maybe a little lighter next time."

"I'm sorry." He repeated again, softer and more ashamed that time around.

"Why the sudden impulse, though?"Katara asked, mostly just for a simple tease, but when Aang's face dropped in deep though, Katara regretted asking.

"Well," Aang started. "It's just, you've hugged me twice already, and it always made me feel better. I just….thought I return the favor?" He said the last part slowly, trying to get the words out swiftly enough to as to not sound stupid, though he was positive he didn't succeed. Katara could only smile, though, her eyes sparkling in the moonshine of the night.

"Aang," she sighed. "You're…so sweet." And with that, _she _hugged him.

Aang let out a sigh of his own, relief and warmth filling him instantly as she let him sink into her. He could only relax, not even having enough of a thought process to wrap his own arms around her. He felt her smile against his forehead and he couldn't help but say something, only he never got the chance to….

"Will you two go to sleep already!" Sokka shouted over the them. "Geez, you're making me puke over here."

"Very mature, Sokka!" Katara called, her arms still loosely around Aang. He didn't know why, but feeling her voice rumble in him neck made him very nervous and he instantly pulled away.

"Thank you," He told her softly, smiling in a blush and making small and darting eye contact.

"It's no big deal, whenever you need one, okay?" She grinned as well, before turning and being on her merry way to her own sleeping bag.

Aang made his short trek over to Appa, collapsing on the bison's soft fur with a heaving exhale. The stress of the day was washing over him, but the weighted feeling was quickly replaced by the feeling of Katara's arms around him. He shivered, though not of accord of the crisp winter air, he shivered oddly because the warmth inside him was too much to keep in his body. The thought was new and little scary at first, but Aang could admit that he loved the feeling.

He shortly contemplated making hugs a regular thing for him and Katara. He could try and hug her again the next day? And she didn't seem to mind, as long as he didn't crush her.

He gulped soon after, though. If one hug made him this unnerved, what would daily hugs do to him?

_Maybe hugging a girl is more complicated than it sounds? _Aang asked himself, turning over in the slim chance he'd finally stop his overactive mine and get some rest.

But, until the early hours of morning Aang couldn't decide whether or not it was exciting or worrisome that even though he was completely clueless about hugs…yet Katara seemed to know a lot.

**We go into Katara's brain in the next chapter. Yay?**

**Reviews are always welcomed. **


End file.
